Smile For Me
by Takuthewolf
Summary: Alex feels separated from his friends until he finds out that they're wolves and he joins the pack only to imprint on leah clearwater. I suck at summaries. Please read. Rated M for future chapters! Post Breaking Dawn.
1. Preface

**I do NOT own any of the book characters. They belong to the great Stephanie Meyer! (Even though the wolves are awesome…the poem was written by me**

_You told me "Hit me with your best"_

_So I kissed you…_

_You told me to leave you so I stayed…_

_You told me to forget you_

_So I remembered…_

_You told me I don't love you anymore_

_I still do... _

**Preface**

I had always had a fear of drowning. Here I am getting tossed amongst the cold, brutal waves. I didn't struggle. There was no point. The current quickly dragged me under. My natural instincts told me to hold my breath and my body involuntarily did so. I sank deeper and everything was dark. I was still conscious. Five minutes had passed. I never was good at holding my breath. My lungs burned from the lack of air. My vision blurred as I looked up seeing the last glimmer of light from above. Hypothermia set in. My last thoughts were of her. The girl who didn't want me…Leah…Everything now faded into the dark abyss.


	2. Chapter 1 Updated

**Chapter 1**

I wanted to sleep but I couldn't. There was a loud boom as thunder passed by and the steady beat of rain against my window. It was 10:30pm and I couldn't sleep. I didn't usually sleep this early but I didn't have anything to do this evening, Besides I'm 18 I don't need a bed time. I decided to call my friend Jacob Black. Jacob was normally up at this time talking to his girlfriend Renesmee Cullen anyways. I grabbed my cell phone form my nightstand and dialed Jacob's number.

"Hello" Jacob answered

"Hey Jake, its Alex"

"Yeah what's up?"

"What are you up to?" I asked.

I was really bored and sleeping didn't help if anything trying to sleep made time go by even slower.

"Just hanging at Nessie's house." Jake beamed.

"Oh ok…" I said sadly and hung up.

When ever it came to Nessie, Jake was always happy. It's like they were made for each other. I just found it to be weird and a little unhealthy.

I sighed and rolled over. I thought about what to do tomorrow. There wasn't much to do around La Push anyways unless you were a part of Sam or Jacobs's group. Whenever I wanted to join they just told me that I wasn't ready yet like they where waiting for something to happen. I felt alone. Jacob was with Nessie. My cousin Quil Ateara was hanging out with Claire a girl that he babysat. All I had was Seth Clearwater. He rarely hung out with me because he had "stuff to do". It made me angry. I could never even go with them to Nessie's house it was like her family had a secret too.

"Whatever…" I sighed.

I opened my window. I didn't care that it was raining. The cool air was calming. II wrapped myself in my blanket and slowly drifted to sleep. The next morning was cold. I looked at my phone, 9 am. It was Tuesday and the end of November but it wasn't freezing. I felt that my body heat had kept me warm. I didn't feel sick but my body was warm.

_Strange….oh well….._I shrugged my shoulders and went to brush my teeth. Looking in the mirror, I noticed that I had gained muscle. I was always tall but I was thin and stringy,

_All right! This is working for me….La Push girls here I come! _I thought to myself grinning.

I brushed my teeth and went downstairs. My mom was in the kitchen pouring orange juice. My mother's name is Sara Summers. To me she's just mom.

"Good Morning." She smiled cheerfully, her green eyes shining like emeralds.

"Morning…" I replied.

Mom was always cheerful in the morning. She wakes up at six every morning. She tells me that she hates to waste the day and that she likes to see the sun rise.

I sat at the table and Mom put four pancakes in front of me.

"Thanks…" I smiled.

Pancakes were my favorite. It didn't matter how old I was, I was five years old when eating my mother's pancakes. Seth used to be here like a hungry dog when pancakes were made. I don't see him anymore…

"Jacob called. He wanted you to meet him in outside of La Push by the forest." Mom spoke.

Mom went upstairs. I quickly ate my food and put on a gray jacket and jeans. I went to the edge of La Push and saw Jacob. He had cut his hair. (Taylor Lautner New Moon style).

**I wrote a lot more for this chapter in my notebook. Is there anything you want to happen next? Fan service is okay. Remember please review!**

**Thanks! -Takuthewolf**


	3. Chapter 2 Updated

**Chapter 2**

I walked with Jacob through the forest just outside of La Push. I wanted to ask why everyone had avoided me. Quil, Embry, Seth, even him. I didn't ask. I knew he wouldn't tell me but it seemed as if they were waiting for something to happen, something huge.

"So…you wanted to talk?" I asked.

"Uh…yeah, sorry for avoiding you. I mean the guys and me." Jacob spoke.

"What's going on? Is there something I can't know?" I asked.

"It's complicated…." He looked away.

I began to get angry. Why did my friends want to hide something from me? It didn't make sense.

"What's so complicated that you can't tell me?"

My voice rose and my anger swelled. I didn't usually get like this, so why now?

"I just can't…you're not ready yet." he replied calmly.

It had been 2 months since anyone had even wanted to hang out with me. What made me different from them? I was younger by what? 2 maybe 3 years! My body was warm and getting warmer.

"Ready for what!" I yelled

I had lost it. I was uncontrollably angry. I fell on my knees and began to shake. Suddenly I had burst into a large dark gray wolf. I lunged myself at Jacob. I couldn't calm down. Jacob jumped out of the way and changed into a large russet wolf.

_Calm down!_ a voice commanded

I whimpered at the sound. It was like a large force pushing down on you and you had to obey it. I growled and my anger began to subside.

_Calm down._ The voice commanded and I realized that it was Jacob's voice. I shook my head as I regained my composure.

_What just happened? _I thought.

_You're ready…_I heard Jacob's voice in my head again.

_Jacob? _I stared at the russet wolf. I could tell it was him by his eyes.

_Yeah it's me. _His voice was in my head again.

_What happened to me?_ I thought. Many questions ran through my mind and it seemed like Jacob heard everyone of them. He began to explain that we were shapshifters and that we all were connected telepathically.

_That explains how I can hear you even though we're not actually speaking…_

_You'll get used to it. But be careful we can all hear your thoughts just at you can hear ours. It's great for moving in groups. _Jacob thought.

Jacob ran behind some trees and came back with jeans on.

"Just relax and you'll change." He told me.

I focused on shifting back and my body shrank until I was human again. Jacob covered his eyes. _Oh great I'm naked! _I put my hand s between my legs and hid behind a tree. Jacob laughed hysterically.

"Wait ….I'll get you some clothes" he laughed and left for a few minutes. He came back with a t-shirt and jeans. I grabbed them quickly and put them on. I was a lot faster now. My new found agility shocked me. It had surprised me that the only thing that I thought was what would my mom think? Would she think that I'm a monster?

"How do I explain this to my mom?" I asked.

"The tribe leaders will explain it to her. Let's go back."

We walked back through La Push. I had asked Jacob many questions about us being shapeshifters.

"So Quil, Embry, and Seth too?" I asked in amazement.

"Yep just like Paul, Jared, Collin, Brady and Leah. But she's the only female." He replied.

"Paul, Jared, Collin and Brady compose Sam's Pack. Leah, Seth, Quil and Embry are with me. I'm the Alpha or leader of my pack and since I'm a descendant of Ephraim Black that allows me to be the Alpha. I didn't want to be the Alpha at first but I fell into it."

I knew there was a lot more to Jacob's Alpha story and how he attained his status but I didn't bother to ask. I felt that if I did we would be there for hours.

"Oh and we don't age." He continued.

"What? You mean I'll live forever?" I shouted.

"Only if you change regularly. But once you imprint you won't want to as often."

"What's an imprint?" I asked.

"Imprinting is the process we use to find our mates. Our true mates. Once you imprint you'll want to stop changing and age with your imprint."

_I hope I don't imprint….I want to feel this strength forever…_I thought to myself.

**That's chapter 2. I know it's a little slow but we'll get to Leah soon. Any ideas on what to do next? And Chapter 1 has been updated a little. Please Review! It gives me motivation. Thanks -Takuthewolf**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Now all I had to do was fall into place with my friends. It was the middle of the day. Jacob had left to visit Renesmee. I went home to tell my mom. I walked back through the reservation. I saw Sam Uley with his pack.

"Alex!" Sam called.

I went over to see what he wanted. Sam was the alpha of his pack, the first of the wolves to phase. I had looked up to him as an alpha but had already decided to join Jacob's pack. Sam was great but way too serious about things.

"I heard from Jake that you changed." He smiled.

"Yeah…and?" I spoke sarcastically.

"You want to join my pack?" he asked.

"No thank you." I spoke politely.

I wasn't going to disrespect Sam in front of his pack. Besides with huge Paul and Jared there I wouldn't stand a chance. It would've been three to one. I would've been destroyed.

"Joining Jacob eh?" he asked.

"Yeah." I replied and started to walk away.

I wouldn't join Sam. I just didn't like him. I don't know why but I just didn't. I went home. My mom was sitting in the kitchen. She had a serious look on her face.

_I hope she doesn't know. _I thought. _I don't want her to think that her son was a monster._

"Hey mom." I smiled. I tried to act like if nothing happened.

"Alex sit down" She spoke calmly. Her expression was serious. She stared straight at me.

"Okay…what's wrong?" I asked.

"I know what's going on….the tribe's elders told me."

"You're not afraid?" I asked. I hoped that she didn't lock me in my room and put a collar on me like a pet.

"No. I'm proud. Your father went through the same thing. But he died protecting me from vampires. I was his imprint….." She whispered.

Tears streamed down her cheeks and she looked away. I couldn't even imagine the pain she felt. I held my mom closely as she cried. I never wanted to experience what she felt. Mom suggested that I leave for a moment. She needed time to grieve over my dad. I went outside to the beach. I sat on the sand and stared at the sky. The cool wind felt good against my skin.

_Dad….I'm following in your footsteps….I hope you're proud. _I thought.

**The next chapter will be in Leah's POV. Thanks for those who still read! Cookies for all!**

**Please review! Thanks –Takuthewolf**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**(Leah POV)**

I was supposed to meet Jacob and Seth tonight. I didn't show up. It was my anniversary with Sam today and I really didn't feel like it. _They'll understand…_I thought to myself. I thought of Sam and it hurt. Pain swept through me like waves crashing along the beach except these were tidal waves. My heart had a hole that couldn't be filled. A tear ran down my cheek. I hadn't cried in awhile either. I lay here dying inside.

I had tried to get over this phase or I thought it was. _I'm just an unwanted, non menstrual freak…_I thought.

I sighed and sank under my blanket. "Happy anniversary…" I whispered.

I started to get sleepy. I wiped my tears and drifted to sleep.

"Leah! Get up."

I heard my younger brother Seth and sat up in my bed. "Yeah…what is it?" I grumbled.

"You didn't show up? Jake's worried." He said.

I really didn't care what Jacob thought. After all he had Renesmee. Just like Quil had Claire and Jared had Kim. Paul had Rachel and Sam….Sam had Emily Young my cousin.

"Tell Jake that I'll make it up to him." I told Seth. Seth sat down on the bed next to me. His face became serious and worried.

"It was your anniversary with Sam yesterday. Wasn't it?" He asked.

My little brother was great but I hated when he read me like a book. I wanted to be left alone. _Maybe I'll one day get amnesia and forget everything?_ I thought. Dreams don't come true…at least not for me.

"Just leave please." I told him softly.

"You always have me sis…." Seth spoke softly and hugged me tightly.

"Thanks Seth."

Seth got up to leave but paused. "Oh! There's a new member of our pack. His name's Alex. I heard from Jake yesterday. Sam was mad. He wanted the new guy but he said no even with Paul there. Pretty tough huh?"

"Yeah…" I replied and Seth left.

_Stood up to Paul?_ I thought. _He's either crazy or stupid._

I had decided to take a shower. The water was hot and relaxing. It felt like the water was washing away my thoughts. Embry was coming by today. We were dating since neither of us had imprinted. It wasn't serious. We were just waiting to feel that connection that pull that only an imprint could provide. Besides with him it took my mine off of Sam…at least a little. I had put on jeans and a T-shirt. Why not be casual? Besides if I phased I could spare the clothes. I got dressed and saw Embry downstairs.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hey…" I replied.

Embry wore a denim jacket and a t-shirt under with jeans. I went downstairs.

"The Denali are coming from Alaska today." Embry said.

"Great more leeches…" I sighed.

Embry and Quil had gotten over their vampire hatred and I did a little but I still had a dislike for them. Maybe it was because we were natural enemies? Besides why couldn't they just leave us alone?

"Jake and Nessie want us there." He said.

"Fine…" I muttered.

I decided to go to the Cullens' house with Embry. Besides Quil, Emmett had become Embry's best friend. Both were idiots together. We decided to run so I carried extra clothes with me. I phased when we got to the edge of La Push. I was a gray wolf. A little smaller than the guys but I was the fastest. _Don't be upset…besides Nessie misses you…_Embry thought.

Renesmee was the only Cullen that I did like. Everyone else could leave for all I had cared.

_Fine…_I thought.

We had ran to the Cullens' house when I saw Jake and Nessie. Embry and I ran behind the house and came out human.

"Embry! Leah!" Nessie yelled and ran towards us. I hugged Renesmee and Embry went to Jacob.

"So, how you been?" I asked. Nessie was adorable with her long curls. She was fully grown now. Seven years passed by so fast. It didn't matter to me; I didn't age anyways due to the constant phasing.

"Great! Jake's been wonderful!" she smiled. I pulled Nessie aside.

"Did he 'try' anything?" I asked her.

Nessie blushed. "No…but he's been thinking about it. Dad read his thoughts yesterday and went crazy." She giggled.

_How would Jacob not want to try anything? _I thought. Nessie was beautiful. Edward's har but Charlie's curls, she was beautiful. I'm surmised that he didn't go insane.

"Make him wait. It'll be funny." I told her.

Nesssie laughed and we went inside. Embry and Emmett ran into the living room to play X-Box. Rosalie didn't speak but waved her hello. I sat on the couch to watch the guys play Rock Band. Jacob and Nessie went hunting and Rosalie went upstairs. Emmett played the Drums and Embry played guitar. They played Miss Murder by AFI. Embry started to mess up. "Don't mess up the groove!" Emmett yelled.

_These guys are idiots…_I thought. "More like wanna be rock stars." Edward spoke as he walked in.

_Stay out of my head! _I glared at him. Bella came in from behind as always. I still disliked the fact that she became a vampire. She should've just died instead of being the living dead.

"Hi Leah!" Bella chimed.

"Mrs. Cullen…" I spoke sarcastically. I turned around to watch the guys play a bit more. "Carlisle and Esme will be back soon. They went food shopping for you guys." Edward spoke.

_That's right because the wolves ate and you didn't…_I thought.

I didn't want to be here. I only came for Jake and Nessie.

**There's chapter 4. I'm getting better at chapter length. Next chapter the Denali come.**

**Embry imprints. I hope I did a good job with Leah. Please Review!**

**Thanks –Takuthewolf**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**(Leah POV)**

The guys stopped playing Rock Band and Emmett took Embry to the garage to show him his new car. I went outside to relax. I sat on the front steps. I wondered where emo boy Jasper and his pixie girlfriend Alice were. _Probably shopping…_I thought.

Jacob returned with Nessie on his shoulders.

"Isn't she too big for that?" I asked.

"Not really….She is pretty small." Jacob said.

Nessie hit Jake on the head. "Who are you calling small? You're a giant compared to everyone else!" Nessie shouted.

Jacob laughed and put Nessie down. _Serves him right…_Then I thought of tiny Renesmee beating Jacob up. Behind Jake and Nessie came three vampires. The middle one had strawberry blonde hair and next to her was a guy with a brown ponytail accompanied by a female with silvery blonde hair. All of them had golden eyes and pale skin. _They must be the Denali coven…_I thought.

"Tanya!" Nessie screamed as she ran to hug Tanya. Jacob shook hands with the male whom I presumed to be the silvery blonde's mate. "Kate, Garret, Tanya this is Leah." Nessie introduced them.

"The female wolf….I remember." Tanya smiled.

"Hey…" I said and we all went inside. Emmett and Embry came from the garage. Rosalie came downstairs wearing a black dress and high heels. I suddenly felt underdressed. Everyone said their hellos but I noticed that Embry was staring at Tanya. _Did he just…imprint? _I thought.

"Hello….my name's Embry Call…" Embry shyly introduced himself to Tanya.

"Tanya…" she replied.

Edward and Bella came downstairs. Then Carlisle and Esme came in with grocery bags.

"Hello everyone. I'm sorry but Alice and Jasper won't be joining us…Japser's going through some problems." Carlisle spoke.

Whenever emo boy and the pixie weren't around that meant emo boy couldn't control his thirst.

_I guess that means no one to mess with our emotions _I thought. Jacob took the bags to the kitchen and we stayed in the living room. Esme had made lasagna and that's when Quil and Seth came. We all sat at the dining room table. The guys ate like wolves of course. The vampires laughed when Quil had sauce on his face but couldn't find it. Embry and Tanya were really shy around each other but Tanya avoided Edward all evening. I went outside after thanking Esme for dinner. It was cold being early November. But my body temperature kept me warm.

_I guess I'm alone again…_I thought to myself. It didn't hurt. Embry and I were only together to deal with not imprinting yet. "Just a temporary solution to a minor problem." I told myself. I noticed the new guy from our pack wasn't her. _He was smart not to show up…_I thought. Besides who wanted to be in a room with smelly vampires/? Not I! But here I was, obligated to my pack and family. I was doing this for them.

"Hey…you okay?" I heard Embry from behind me.

"Yeah…perfect…" I lied. "Did you just imprint on Tanya?"

Embry became quiet. He knew that he did, he just didn't want to hurt me.

"Yeah…" he muttered. He lowered his face.

"I knew this wasn't permanent…Go inside…be with her." I told him. I turned away. I didn't want to show any loneliness or despair. Embry hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry Leah…" he whispered. Embry went inside and I sat there.

It didn't hurt. I didn't love Embry in a romantic way. It wasn't like Sam…whom I did love.

There was no like or dislike for the vampires this time. It didn't matter. I was alone again and I was used to it. _Smile Leah…_I thought. I couldn't…Not this time. I went inside and said my goodbyes to Jake and Nessie. I left the Cullens' house. I decided to walk. It was only nine thirty anyways. I felt angry. _Am I destined to be alone? _I thought. My body shook as I grew angrier. I tried to hold back the urge to phase but I couldn't. I was in the middle of the forest so it was ok.

I burst into my wolf form and ran. The run helped to work off the anger. _Who's there?_ A voice called. I stopped. These weren't thoughts of any of the guys. There was a different wolf out there. _Who's there? _It came again. _Leah Clearwater…_I thought.

_I'm Alex. _The voice replied. I smelled the area to find the scent of the other wolf. I followed the scent to the beach. I saw a large dark grey wolf lying on the rocks. No one came here at this time of year so he was safe. _Hey…you…_He looked at me. I saw beautiful emerald green eyes stare at me. His fur shimmered in the moonlight. It was like staring at a painting. _Yeah…_I thought skeptically. He went behind the rocks and reappeared as a human. He was tall, around 6'3. He had brown skin and a lean but muscular build with short black hair.

"Why don't you phase back? I have extra clothes and besides, it would be nice to speak to a person and not a giant wolf." He smiled.

He handed me a t-shirt and a pair of sweats. I ran behind some trees phased back and got dressed. I came out and saw him sitting on the sand. He gazed at the ocean as he let the waves wash over his legs.

**(Alex POV)**

_It's a beautiful evening…_I sat on the beach. I started to come here on my nights off from the pack. I had only met Leah as a wolf, so I never saw her human form. I looked over as she appeared from changing. I couldn't help but stare. _She's beautiful…_I thought. I kept staring. The world around me began to disappear until there was only her. My heart skipped a beat and my eyes focused on her and only her. The rest of the world didn't matter. I felt as if I was floating and the only thing that kept me from floating away was her.

I had imprinted on her…Leah Clearwater. _My Leah Clearwater…._

**It finally happened….But what will be her reaction? I hope I'm portraying Leah correctly. Next chapter coming soon. What do you think? Please Review!**

**Thanks ****–Takuthewolf.**

**P.S I'm thinking of writing a One-shot in which Quil takes Claire to the park. Idk**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**(Alex POV) **(Googled Leah's age. It said 19 so 7 years later. So…26.)

I sat there gawking like an idiot. _Say something!_ I thought.

"So…." I began awkwardly.

I couldn't think straight. My heart beat was going at a thousand miles per hour. I felt as if I was sitting in front of a goddess and I was some human unworthy of her presence. I was glad that it was dark; I didn't want her to see how red my face was from blushing.

"Yeah…" she replied skeptically.

Her features stood out like a giant building in a field full of nothing. The gentle breeze gave her that dramatic far away look like a rock band's album cover. She stared at me with her beautiful brown eyes. _She doesn't want to waste her time with me….besides she's 26 and I'm 18, barely a man _I thought.

"Forget it…." I looked down.

I had nothing. It was like my brain was thrown in a blender. My palms became sweaty so I pushed my hands in the sand. _Real smooth Alex…_

"What's a kid like you doing here anyways?" she asked. Leah sat next to me. She smelled of peaches. It was sweet and the scent sent me to heaven.

_A kid!? She called me a kid!_

"I'm 18. Besides I can come here if I want but if you must know I like to stare at the sky…It takes my mind off of things." I replied coolly.

Leah rolled her eyes.

"18 right….still a kid." She replied sarcastically.

"Yeah right…" I smiled."Anyways what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Sensed a wolf but only found a pup." Leah replied.

_Oh really? A pup? _I thought. The tough girl attitude was really annoying. I didn't even know her and here she is already getting on my nerves; But for some strange reason I liked it. _Stupid imprinting…_

"I'm bigger than you!" I replied. Leah folded her arms.

"Just like a kid to get worked up." She replied smugly.

I knew this was amusing to her. I sat there silently hoping that she would be agitated by my silence.

"You don't smile at all." I finally spoke. She didn't smile, not at all. No matter how much I got mad she didn't smile.

"I don't have a reason to…" She looked away.

I had hit a soft spot. I saw the look of pain on her face. It hurt me to see the look of despair I saw in her eyes.

"What am I saying? I just met you." She stood up.

It was true, we did just meet. I didn't want to pry into anything. The gentle breeze became cold and clouds covered the moon.

"I'm going to go…" she spoke. "Thanks for the clothes."

"Keep em." I replied. "Will I see you around?"

I stood up. Leah brushed the sand off of her arms and ran her hands through her hair.

"We're in the same pack. So yeah you'll see me." She replied.

I didn't want her to leave. Not yet. It felt weird not explaining what happened. I had imprinted on her. She was my soulmate and I was hers. It's true that we had just met but she was my anchor holding me in place and I had to tell her.

Leah started to walk away.

"Hey!" I called.

"Yeah…" she turned around.

"You want to explain what happened?" I asked.

Leah paused. It was like she didn't want to say what happened. She appeared as if she were struggling to speak. She closed her eyes then sighed.

"We both know what happened." She spoke kindly.

Leah's eyes dropped and she clenched her fists. She looked as if she were fighting to say the next few words.

"Nothing…." She spoke in a voice low enough for me to here.

I cringed at her words. _How could she say that? _I thought.

I stared at her in disbelief. I couldn't speak. My imprint had totally shot me down. I stood there stunned. The pain shot through me, a sharp arrow in my chest.

"I imprinted on you…." I admitted.

I didn't want to say that now. I wanted to wait and hopefully things would fall into place. I had only recently become a wolf and I loved it. The strength and speed brought me freedom. Imprinting had made me a prisoner to my emotions. It had me chained to her and every negative word was a tighter shackle.

"I know you felt it too..." I whispered.

"I'm sorry Alex…I shouldn't even be here right now. See you around kid." She waved.

Leah phased and ran off into the dark, dense forest. I wanted to run after her but my legs wuldn't move. It felt as if she had a hammer and shattered my glass heart. The sharp jagged pieces cut me inside. I dropped to my knees and phased. It didn't stop the pain. I howled at the sky.

_Alex?_ It was Jacob. I could sense Seth nearby as well.

_I'm at the beach…_I thought. Jacob and Seth came through the trees.

_What happened? _Seth thought.

_Nothing…_

I tried to hide what happened. I didn't want them to know what happened between Leah and I. _She'll come around…_Seth thought.

I forgot about the telepathy between wolves. They knew my thoughts and what happened.

_I'm going home…_I thought and ran towards La Push. I felt numb as I ran. I remembered what I was told about imprinting earlier. I had to settle on just being there. No matter how I felt I had to just be a friend. I had reached the outside of the reservation and phased back. There were clothes sitting by the entrance when I got there. I put them on and went home. I got in at eleven. I went to my room and lay on my bed. My mom was already asleep so I was quiet when walking up the stairs.

Leah's words repeated in my head. _I'm sorry Alex….I shouldn't even be here…_

That was it. Nothing else to think about. I sighed and buried my head in my arms. A small tear rolled down my cheek as I thought of her.

**There's chapter 6. I've had serious writer's block. I hope that I'm still doing a good job.**

**Please review! Thanks! ****^_^**

**-Takuthewolf**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**(Leah POV)**

I felt sick. No matter what I did I kept seeing "his" face with that hurt and broken expression.

_Damn imprinting…._I thought to myself.

That night had hurt me as well. The more I tried to find an escape, the more my heart pulled to "him". It had been almost two months and it was now January. Jacob, Seth and everyone else didn't interfere. They knew it was my problem and my problem alone. The only person that I did talk to was Emily. I was at home doing whatever I could to avoid leaving my house and accidentally running into "him". I was in my basement doing my laundry when I pulled out "his" gray sweats from the laundry basket. Alex's scent filled the air.

_It's still there…_

I held his pants close taking in every reminder of the feeling I got when I first met him.

_Alex…_

I sighed and put the pants to the side. It was my fault things were this way anyway.

"You should go see him…"

I heard Seth coming down the stairs. _Was he watching me the whole time? _

I suddenly felt embarrassed and blushed.

"I thought you and Jake were staying out of this?" I quickly spoke.

"There's nothing wrong with a little advice." He smiled.

"What makes you so wise?" I asked.

"I hate seeing you like this…you have a chance to be happy and you're giving it up. For what? Because of what happened before?"

I began to get angry. Seth should've left me alone. I quickly continued to fold my laundry. I didn't want a lecture on how I shouldn't be miserable. I felt my heart pull towards "him". Seth was right, even though I didn't want to admit it. I barely slept within this past week. I had been dreaming about that night lately. I turned away then smiled.

"If I go will you leave me alone?" I smiled.

"If you leave I'll finish your laundry, take it as a favor." He smiled back.

"Your kindness will be the death of you, little brother." I hugged him and ran outside.

I felt eager to see Alex. It ad felt like a great relief was lifted from my shoulders and in that moment I forgot about everything. I went to Alex's house and rang the doorbell. I like the red outside. It had reminded me of Jake's barn. A woman with dark hair in one long braid opened the door. I noticed her green eyes and knew she was his mother.

"I'm Leah Clearwater…" I shyly introduced myself.

"I know who you are….Alex told me." She smiled.

"I'm Sara Summers." She hugged me and let me inside. She looked young to be a mother of an eighteen year old.

We sat in the kitchen and she poured tea. I didn't speak. Alex must have told her what was going on. I couldn't look her in the eyes. They reminded me of him.

"I was unsure about it too..." She sat down.

"Unsure about what?" I asked.

"Imprinting…"

_How did she know? I'm the only female wolf…_

The room was silent and I felt really awkward. I sipped my tea. It had a combination of sweetness and lemon. I enjoyed it a lot.

"Alex's father, David was a wolf like you two. I didn't want this for Alex but it was his birthright and I ha to accept that."

"If I could take it back, I would" I replied.

She stared at me and observed my features. I blushed and looked away awkwardly. I was 26, I shouldn't be nervous like when I was a teenager. I nervously played with my thumbs and sipped my tea. Sara smiled and folded her hands on her lap.

"You're beautiful just like he described." She smiled.

"Thank you…" I replied.

"May I ask how you met David?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, Alex is upstairs but I'll explain if you'd like." Her eyes started to wander as she spoke.

I sat eager and attentive. I wanted to know how Alex came to be. We had only been together for a little while so I guessed that learning about Alex's past would help.

"I was seven years old when I met David. I was getting ready for school and my dad had called me downstairs. My mother had died giving birth to me. My Dad with some of the other Quileute men at the time worked in an auto shop. David was 19 at the time and worked for my dad when he took over the shop. He had come by to tell my father that he couldn't work for him anymore." She began.

I sat there listening being completely focused on her story. I put together my image of a little Sara running down the stairs.

"We had lived in this exact same house. I saw him at the doorway. He stood there with light brown eyes, dark skin and a denim jacket with jeans. My dad introduced us and David just stared at me. I didn't understand at first but as I grew older I had become attached to David. David had become my best friend and when I was 17 he took me to the forest outside La Push and explained everything. I didn't believe him until he phased in front of me. I was terrified and stayed away from him for a month."

My mind created the images from her story in my head. I imagined her frightened face as she changed just like my dad when Seth and I first phased.

"My father had always believed in the legends and pieced to together that David was a wolf and that I was his Imprint. He didn't like it at first when I was younger but as he saw how dedicated David was he accepted him into our family. I began to feel empty after awhile and realized that I was in love with David. My father encouraged me to go to David's house. I went and saw him. David looked broken and distraught. It was like he hadn't slept in days. His face brightened when he saw me. I told him that I loved him and that he loved me too. I was whole then and I made him whole too."

Sara's eyes gleamed as she spoke of her soulmate. I thought of Alex and felt that way as well.

**That's chapter 7. I'll finish Sara's story next chapter and get to Alex's point of view. Sorry for the long wait. Please review! Thanks! -Takuthewolf**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**(Leah POV)**

"So what happened to David? Why isn't he around now?" I asked.

_Since David was a wolf he should still be alive now. We didn't age if we phased regularly and according to what Sara just said he should still be here today…_I thought.

Sara lowered her eyes and her expression went from soft to stern. As she took a deep breath I had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

""The reservation had been peaceful for a while so David and I had plans on settling down. He would've inherited the auto shop from my Dad and I had just finished college in Seattle so things were perfect." She spoke softly.

Sara took a sip of tea then paused. I knew this was painful for her. David may have imprinted on her but I knew the connection was just as strong for her as it was him. I didn't want to feel like Sara did, to lose who was most important to me.

"It was a week before David and I were to be married. I was 23 and he was 25 physically. I was so nervous and excited."

Sara smiled after she spoke. Her memories had kept her happy. Sara's connection with David must have been unbreakable. Not many people hold on to what they have. I hadn't. My anger had pushed everyone else away and now I had a chance to have everything. I wasn't going to give that up.

"I guess that was a wonderful time" I smiled at her and held her hand. She was willing to share her story with me, to relive her most painful moments and I felt that I had connected with Sara at that moment, but that had made my longing for Alex grow.

"Yes it was. I had left for the city to prepare for our wedding but while I was gone vampires were near La Push. There had been murders in Makah and David had to keep watch at all times. David was our protector and one evening the vampire had tried to come to La Push. I was with David on guard duty. He wanted me to go home but I was stubborn….too stubborn to leave his side. David had sensed the vampires to be near and ran off to kill them. But there were 3 of them. As I waited for him to return a man walked toward me laughing. His eyes were red and I knew he was one of them…."

The tea had become cold. The room was silent. Something horrible was going to happen. David was the only wolf at the time. There was no way he could handle 3 vampires at once, no matter how skilled he was.

"The vampire had said his name was Dante and that he was from Italy. I was paralyzed with fear. He wanted my blood. I saw the hunger in his eyes. I tried to run but my legs stood still. Dante disliked the idea of me not fighting back. He had held me against a tree by the neck and there was nothing I could do. I struggled to breath and as he went to bite down I heard a large bark and David came and lunged at Dante. I had fell from Dante's grip frightened and watched as he tore Dante apart. I was so relieved. After the fight was over I saw that David was in pain. I noticed that they had bitten him several times and he was bleeding badly. Their venom had poisoned him."

Tears formed in Sara eyes and I felt them, warm as they fell on my hand.

"You don't have to finish….Please stop." I urged her.

I couldn't listen anymore. I didn't want to but she had insisted on finishing. I saw the pain on her face, the sorrow in her eyes. I didn't want to lose Alex the way Sara had lost David. I didn't know much about Alex but this had given me insight on what I should do. I had to hold onto him with everything I had.

"I have to finish. What's a story without an ending?" Sara forced a smile and I smiled back despite the sympathy I felt.

"David whimpered in pain and phased back. I ran over to him. He had coughed blood as the venom was poison to him. I had begged for him not to go….I couldn't let him go. He was my other half, I needed him. I held him close and he wiped the blood from his mouth. David was always confident and smiled at me even though we both knew that...he was dying."

I squeezed Sara's hand to comfort her. The only person I had ever lost was my dad, Harry Clearwater so I couldn't compare what it was like to lose your soulmate.

"At the time I had realized that I was pregnant with Alex and wanted to surprise David by telling him that evening. He held my hand and I held him close crying in the middle of the forest outside La Push. I had asked why he was smiling and all he told me was "You're beautiful Sara…." Then I had told him that I wasn't the only one that needs him ad he realized that I was pregnant. "At least I get to be with my family….Take care of him for me" he told me. I still don't know how he guessed that it was a boy but it didn't matter. "I love you both.....Alex" David had died in my arms. Then eight months later Alex was born."

Sara had gone silent and I knew her story was over. The room was silent for a while and I felt terrible. Sara had to live without David. He had died protecting her. I had lived without anyone but now I had him.

"Alex looks just like David." She smiled. "Go and find him….make your own story together."

"Thanks Sara." I smiled.

I hugged her tightly and went upstairs. Sara had become my friend in a short time and I felt good. I went to Alex's room. His name was carved in the door. I walked in and no one was there. I ran out I knew where he was, the beach where we had met. I went home and grabbed the pants he had lent me that night. I was excited to see him. Everyone else had their story of finding their soulmate and now this was mine. I had phased as soon as I reached the forest. I ran towards the beach, the ground felt like clouds beneath me paws as I ran at blinding speeds towards the beach.

_Please be there..._I thought.

I saw someone fall into the water as I saw the beach through the clearing.

_Please don't be...him_...I thought as I reached the beach.

**It's been a long while but recently people have been putting this on story alert so I decided to continue. I will try to keep up the chapters but the semester is almost over and I want to keep a good GPA. Thanks for reviving a great hobby. Please review Thanks - Takuthewolf**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**(Alex POV)**

I had climbed out my bedroom window to go to the beach. I needed a place where my mom wouldn't come to check on me every ten minutes. I took a pair of gym shorts before I left. I didn't want to get my jeans wet. I jumped right out of my window landing on both feet.

_Maybe some cliff diving would do me good? _I thought.

I walked to the edge of La Push. I had brought my ipod that way no one would bother to talk to me as I passed by. I had listened to "Up and Up" by Relient K. It had always kept me in a good mood but Matt Thiessen's positive lyrics barely even compared to the pain I had felt from Leah's words. I had considered phasing but realized that my ipod would get destroyed in my wolf form.

I walked through the forest, my sharp ears still able to hear the sounds of the animals even though I had the volume up. The cold wind blew gently against my skin. I loved the winters here. Even though it was cold I barely felt it due to my wolf genes I remembered the connection I felt to Leah when we first met. Now that connection became a large scar imprinted in my memories. I started to run. I felt like I was running from everything that had happened. It felt good. The wind on my face became salty as I left the thick, dense forest and soon was at the sandy beach.

I took a deep breath and went to climb the tallest cliff I could find. I had loved being a wolf. It had given me new strength. I was a lot stronger than before I phased. I remember not being able to do this as well as I easily climbed with steady footing reaching new heights.

_This seems like a great spot _I thought as I gazed upon the vast ocean. The waves were a little violent but I wasn't worried.

_Here it goes..._ I took a deep breath. I changed into my shorts leaving my jeans. I jumped diving head first. It felt good with the wind against me as I fell. I closed my eyes and it felt like all of my troubles were fading. I hit the water sinking down deep into the ocean. I hit the floor and I began to swim up. The underwater current pulled me back down. I tried to fight against it but I couldn't.

_Damn it… _My lungs started to burn from the lack of air. I began to struggle a bit more but my vision started to blur. At that moment I thought of _her…_

Leah had consumed my thoughts and now I was going to lose her….I was going to lose everything. _She doesn't love me anyways..._

I had always had a fear of drowning. Here I am getting tossed amongst the cold, brutal waves. I couldn't struggle anymore. There was no point. The current quickly dragged me under. I sank deeper and everything was dark. I was still conscious. As I looked up seeing the last glimmer of light faded away, my last thoughts were of her. The girl who didn't want me…Leah…Everything now faded into the dark abyss.

**(Leah POV)**

_Please don't be him…_I thought as my heart sank. I ran towards the edge of the water. The waves had become strong and violent. I stared down into the dark sea searching, hoping that he would come back up, a minute had passed and he didn't.

_No…_ I quickly dived in. The sea was cruel and unforgiving as I was tossed back and forth. I focused all of my strength in finding Alex. The water was freezing but the adrenaline I felt kept me moving. I swam deeper trying to focus my vision, I saw him lying against the rocks. I grabbed him quickly and pushed against the current trying to pull us both up. I was unsuccessful. The water dragged us out.

_Please no…not now…_the current calmed as we were pulled out and I held onto him with all I had, trying to keep my breath held. I swam up gasping for air taking us both to shore.

I put him against the sand performing CPR and panicking.

"Please wake up……" I begged. "Please…"

I pushed against his stomach and tried to feel for his pulse. His pulse was weak.

"Dammit! Wake up!" I yelled feeling tears form in my eyes. I put my mouth against his and breathed into him. All I wanted was to see those emerald green eyes again. I wanted us to get to know each other, I wanted more of him. I breathed into him once more with all I had and he coughed spitting out the water in his lungs. I breathed in to him once more.

"You're lips taste sweet…." He spoke quietly.

My heart skipped a beat when I heard those words. Alex was okay.

_Thank god…_ I smiled and stared into the emerald eye that I had longed for.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I screamed at him, punching his chest.

He looked confused.

"What? What did I do?" he asked sitting up.

I made a fist and punched him in the arm.

"You tried to kill yourself you asshole!" I yelled. "You almost died! With you dead what am I supposed to do you're my-"

Then I stopped suddenly. I didn't want him to know how I felt yet. I wanted us to get to know each other first. It was just the double imprinting that made me feel this way.

"I was cliff diving! I thought it would help! I didn't know that I'd almost drown!" he yelled back.

I couldn't help but smile and we both sat there laughing.

"Wait? I'm you're what?" he looked at me confused.

I blushed and turned away. "Umm nothing…" I replied.

_You're 26 Leah! Not a silly high school girl anymore…no need to be so shy. _I thought

I had hoped thinking that would help but it didn't make a difference. I had tried college and anger management but I still found myself phasing every time I returned to La Push. I physically looked to be 20. No one would know the age difference.

"Yeah sure…" he laughed. "But Leah?" he asked.

"Thanks for saving my life…." He hugged me and even though I tried to hide it my face was scarlet red.

I pushed him off. "Don't get too close…you don't know me ok?" I warned.

I still felt like I had to be tough. I don't know why but I think he liked it. Alex stood up and stretched.

"All right. Can I walk you home to get a change of clothes?" he asked "It's freezing and we're both soaked."

"Sure. Do whatever you want." I replied smiling.

**Just letting you guys know when I say "Double Imprinting" it's because they're both wolves so the connection is twice as strong. The imprint went both ways. Alex imprinted on Leah and she imprinted on him. Other characters will appear next chapter and If you think Dante's dead then you're wrong! Mwahahaha! Please REVIEW! Thanks - Takuthewolf**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**(Leah POV)**

We walked along the beach reaching the edge of the forest. Both of us were soaked and I was trying my best not to shiver from the cold. Alex had remained calm and collected like the weather didn't even faze him.

"How could you not be cold?" I asked.

"Easy. I ignore it" he smiled.

We continued to walk and I was pretty quiet. It's not that I didn't want to talk, I had nothing to say. Every once in a while I would glance to see a small grin on his face and it made me feel good.

_I guess I should get to know more about him…_I thought

"So what do you like to do?" I asked.

"Me?" He replied. "Well….I like to sit by the ocean at night and just think. It makes what we do a little easier. My head's clear so there are no distracting thoughts when I'm on patrol. How about you?"

"I like hunting. It lets me let loose and give in to the wolf. Kinda weird I guess…" I turned away feeling awkward.

_He probably thinks I'm a beast…way to go…_

"Could I join you?" he asked suddenly.

"With…what?" I replied slowly.

"Hunting. I have never been hunting before and it sounds like fun."

We kept walking through the dense forest asking each other questions and getting to know basics. He told me about his life before La Push and how his mother would always tell stories of when she was a girl and about his father. Alex had moved to La Push when he turned 15. I had told him about college and trying to get away from here but I never could.

"So there I was 7 years old with spaghetti all over myself because I thought I could carry that huge pot full." He exclaimed.

Both of us bursted with laughter and before we knew it we had returned to La Push. It was only mid afternoon so there was still time in the day to just hang out. By the time we had returned we were dry and our above average body heat had done the trick

.

"Then you should see Seth eat sometime if you think that's bad." I laughed and in that moment I felt like everything was perfect. I had even forgotten the tough girl routine I had put up earlier.

"You two are getting along quite nicely." Jacob stood at the entrance of La Push grinning.

"Yeah and?" I asked.

"I remember when I first imprinted." Jacob smiled. "Ah the memories…"

Jacob gazed off as if he were reminiscing about the past.

"Right….oh mighty alpha!" Alex said sarcastically and Jacob laughed.

"I gotta go see Nessie soon, so I'm off." Jacob walked then paused. "Play nicely you two!" Jacob walked away laughing.

"He's so annoying sometimes!" I said feeling embarrassed. "Come on."

Alex was smiling as we walked towards my house. My heart sped up as I watched him.

"Are you always so….cheerful?" I asked trying to ignore the loud thumping in my chest.

"Not always….I enjoy your company." He responded cheerfully.

"Knock it off…It's creepy." I spoke sounding tough.

I think he knew the act had faded when we were laughing earlier. I had a feeling that he saw right through me, right through everything.

We arrived at my house and no one was home. Seth was out which was surprising. He had been a hermit the past few days and it really bothered Mom.

I grabbed the spare from under the mat and opened the door. As I went in Alex stood outside.

"You can come in you know." I told him and he followed right behind me. "Sit in the living room while I shower for a second. The remotes on the table, you can watch whatever."

Alex sat and laid back. I began to go upstairs and I watched him as I went up.

_Today must've taken a lot out of him…Its ok you can rest…_I thought going upstairs.

I grabbed a change of clothes and turned on the water. It was hot and relaxing. I washed quickly not wanting to leave him by himself and put on the sweats that he had given me and a T-Shirt. I left my hair to dry. It didn't matter though; I had left it short and didn't want to grow it out. My fur would be really long if I did.

I went downstairs and saw Alex just sitting there, the TV still off.

"You could've watched TV you know." I told him as I went down the steps.

"Yeah but nothing on TV could compare to what I'm seeing now." He smiled. "My pants. Nice"

I blushed and sat next to him.

"Can we talk?" I asked. I had wanted to talk to him about the whole imprinting business and what we should do.

**(Alex POV)**

As Leah came down the stars I stared. I found her to be beautiful even in plain clothes. I didn't bother to watch TV. After what happened I just needed to think.

_Wow…_That was the only thing I could think as I stared.

"You could've watched TV you know." She said as she came down the steps.

"Yeah but nothing on TV could compare to what I'm seeing now." I relied smoothly and smiled.

She sat next to me and looked away.

"Can we talk?" She asked softly.

"Sure." I replied. I knew it was about the imprinting and what happened today. There was nothing else that we could talk about not after everything so far.

"So…." She began. Leah had kept her face hidden and I knew she was blushing. I felt my face flush red as well. The imprinting had made what I felt feel strong. I wanted to give in to the wolf and kiss her right then and there but I had to be reasonable.

"So…" I replied.

"I want us to be friends." She spoke.

My heart sank. _Friends? Oh right…we barely know each other…_I thought.

"Y-Yeah sure." I smiled. It was a fake smile though. The pull towards her was unbearable at this point. Despite her words I felt like a huge magnet was pulling us together.

Leah noticed the disappointment on my face and moved closer.

"I know it feels weird but we barely know each other…" She spoke in a comforting tone.

"What happened to the tough girl act?" I asked jokingly.

"I know you saw through it. If I really didn't care I would've left you outside to freeze." I joked.

She fell forward onto my chest and I felt her heart pounding against me. She stared at me her cheeks red. I stared at the girl that was to become my soulmate. I had the world in my arms and in that moment she pulled my lips against her and it felt like the universe was being born. I held her tightly our lips interlocked as we fell into perfect bliss.

**There…it's starting to happen. Although it was sudden its happening and about Dante? He's going to make a come back soon. Just keeping it short for now. Please REVIEW! Thanks -Takuthewolf**


End file.
